Hollywood Disc Golf
by runthistownx
Summary: PCA has to start playing Disc Golf again or their team would be canceled, they end up vs. Hollywood Arts who recently got caught with their Ping Pong Scam and that's their punishment. What happens? DL. ZC. MN. JB. TB. TA.
1. Reliving old Memories

Zoey 101 and Victorious Crossover

_The Hollywood Disc Golf..._

**Summary: **PCA has to start playing Disc Golf again or their team would be cancelled and they have to start running laps again, they end up versing Hollywood Arts who recently got caught with their Ping Pong Scam and that's their punishment. What will happen? Will romances flourish?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zoey 101 or Victorious. I wish I did though!

**Chapter One – Zoey 101 POV**

"Dana! Can you please wake up?" Zoey shook her roommate in the infamous room: 101. Dana shook her head and put shoved her pillow in Zoey's face. Zoey sighed and turned on the hairdryer, Nicole left behind when she went to fix her makeup. Dana groaned and sat up.

"I'm up, I'm up, now shut that thing off before I snap it in half!" Dana threatened. Zoey shut it off and Dana made a small smile. Dana's phone vibrated, meaning she had a new text message:

**Yo D, head to breakfast in 5 minutes. **

**3 Logan.**

Dana smiled when she read it, if you didn't know, Dana Cruz and Logan Reese are in a relationship. It's shocking but they did have feelings for each other.

"Zoey, Nicole, COME ON! The guys want to meet us at breakfast!" Dana yelled. She quickly got dressed. Then, Nicole walked in and they went to breakfast.

After they got their breakfast, they sat down at their usual place. Dana sat next to Logan and kissed him on the cheek slightly then blushed.

"What's up?" Nicole said while taking off her cardigan and placing it in her bag next to Michael.

"Nothing really," Chase smiled cheerfully as Zoey sat next to him. Everyone rolled their eyes, besides Zoey. Everyone knew they were in love with each other but they just don't admit it.

"Something's up," Zoey pointed out, seeing as the boys weren't really talking much, except for Chase. Dana looked at Logan to see his face screwing up in disgust at a thought.

"Logan..." Dana started. Logan looked up and glanced at his girlfriend and sighed. He pointed to Michael who sighed.

"Alright, you know we're in the Disc Golf team?" Michael asked, expecting the usual yes and nod.

"Well, of course we are! It's so unfortunate that I didn't get to play in the last game! But I did in the end, thanks to Zoey pretending to have a sore wrist. Remember we played against those teenage criminals, they were going to hurt us but-" Nicole babbled but then was interrupted by Logan.

"No shit, Sherlock," Logan grumbled.

"Hey, you don't have to get all grumbly," Nicole frowned.

"Well ANYWAYS, we have to play another game against another school..." Michael finished. All the girls looked up in shock, their mouths opened.

"No way, am I playing that again! We only did it to get out of running laps, so why are we playing again?" Dana asked.

"Well, technically, we never quit the team," Chase replied.

"Shush Chase, too bad we didn't," Dana muttered.

Zoey shrugged, it wasn't that bad. She looked at her friends, noticing all their frowns and their bad moods. She was sort of disappointed, that sport had a lot of memories in it.

"Guys, stop it! It could be fun!" Zoey tried to encourage her friends. Everyone sarcastically celebrated. **–Think 'Spring Fling' Episode, when Dana and Nicole did it- **

"Oh, be positive!" Zoey sighed. Michael laughed a little.

"It was fun, those criminals," Michael smiled a little. Everyone nodded a little enthusiastically and remembered the times.

"Oh yeah, and when that short one took Chase's wallet!" Logan laughed and put his arm around Dana.

"Haha, YEAH! Also when those security people tried to get it back but pushed Chase and he ended up doing a backwards roly-poly," Dana smiled.

"Yeah, and when I threw it so hard and those guys got away!" Nicole giggled. Zoey smiled as her friends remembered their memories.

"Don't forget the time when Coach got kicked out of his car so the criminals can get away!" Chase continued.

"See guys, this can be fun," Zoey said, feeling proud.

"Totally, let's do it!" Nicole clapped her hands in excitement.

"But, we will pick the school, alright Chase?" Dana chuckled.

"Sure, you guys don't trust me anymore," Chase laughed.

"Who said we ever did?" Michael said in a serious tone.

"Come on, we're going to be late to Media," Logan noticed the time on his watch. Everyone quickly got their bags and ran to Mr. Bender's class.

"I heard this time, they're letting us have six players on the team, because they knew Zoey was faking just to let Nicole play..." Michael said while running. Nicole stopped running. So did everyone else to see what's wrong.

"Nicole, what's up? We're going to be late!" Dana sighed.

"Oh gosh, Nicole, you going to make some oatmeal?" Zoey asked, a bit concerned. Nicole nodded and walked to the bush. Everyone had looks of disgust as they heard vomiting noises. Logan grabbed Dana's hand and kissed her softly.

"Hey babe," Dana smiled a bit.

"Hey beautiful," Logan returned the smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good, just amazing,"

"You're always amazing, no argument there,"

"Thanks," Dana smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. Once they did, they felt a million sparks as they always do.

"Nothing's going to break our relationship," Logan stated.

"No shit Sherlock," Dana mocked Logan as he laughed.

Nicole came back and they all walked to Media, with Logan and Dana hugging, Zoey and Nicole linked by the arms and everyone feeling happy to return to their usual sport again.

They entered Media a little late and apologized to Mr. Bender and sat down in the back row. When the bell rang for the end of class, they had to go separate to their next classes but Mr. Bender stopped them.

"Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Logan, Chase, Michael, can we talk a little?" Mr. Bender asked politely. They all nodded and headed up to the teacher's desk.

"Well, guys, you are all in the Disc Golf team, I'm correct?" Mr. Bender said and they all nodded again.

"Well, you guys need an extra player just in case of injury, seeing as they're letting you have 6 players playing this time, do you want to know your new player?" Mr. Bender asked.

Everyone said 'Yes," and Mr. Bender smiled.

"Come on in, Stacey Dillsen," Mr. Bended enthusiastically said while everyone's face fell in shock.

"STACEY?" Dana yelled. Stacey did a little cry and nodded.

"Why her?" Logan asked rudely, Stacey getting hurt in her eyes.

"By what he means is, there's hundreds of students here, how come Stacey was picked? Shouldn't there be try-outs or something?" Zoey added.

Mr. Bender nodded then pulled Zoey away to talk.

"Well, we picked her because, Dean Rivers has a huge love for models made out of interesting material, Stacey suggested she would make a huge model of the Eiffel Tower if she got to join the Disc Golf team," Mr. Bender explained.

"Why the Disc Golf team? Why not the knitting team, is there a knitting team? There should be, FOR HER!" Zoey asked confused.

"Well, because of a certain member of your team named: Logan Reese," Mr. Bender said.

"Of course, well, thank you Mr. Bender," Zoey smiled.


	2. Getting caught

**Chapter Two: Victorious POV**

Tori Vega walked around the school to find her group of friends. They were all standing around her 'Make it Shine' locker looking gloomy.

"What's up my peeps?" Tori asked enthusiastically.

"No time for your happiness," Jade snapped.

"Sorry, so what's wrong with you guys?" Tori smiled.

"We got caught with our Ping Pong thing," Andre said flatly.

"WHAT?" Tori yelled.

Everyone shrugged sadly, they had the most perfect plan going on. Cat, on the other hand was, happy as always.

"Don't worry guys!" Cat giggled softly.

"So, what's our punishment?" Tori asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, we have to join the Disc Golf team," Beck answered.

"Yes, the lame and boring Disc Golf," Rex sighed.

"Shut up Rex!" Robbie snapped at him.

"Whatever," Rex chuckled.

"Disc Golf," Andre started, "is very... boring," Everyone nodded.

"Well, whatever, but we have to go to class, Sikowitz is going to go crazy," Tori shrugged and pulled her friends to class.

"Sikowitz is already a lunatic, he can't go crazier," Jade said.

"True," Beck agreed and they entered class.

Once they entered class, they noticed that Sikowitz wasn't there and sat down and turned to talk to each other about Disc Golf. Suddenly, nails being unscrewed were heard. Everyone looked around, wondering where the noise came from. A thump was heard from the air vent above and everyone glanced up to see it falling down and hitting Rex on the head. Sikowitz's head popped from the air vent.

"Hello students... Sorry Rex," Sikowitz said while laughing.

"Whatever," Rex grumbled in reply. Sikowitz still in the air vent lost his control and fell down and hit onto the ground.

"Ooh," the whole class said, wincing to see their teacher.

"Don't worry, I'm fine... Just trying a new way to get into class, hey, Cat, try it next time not the door, your red head is too good for the door," Sikowitz announced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat exclaimed.

Sikowitz stood onto the stage and called up, Tori, Beck, Cat, Jade, Andre and Robbie onto the stage.

"Okay, we're playing the alphabet speech, every sentence has to start with the alphabet and the letter after," Sikowitz said. He pointed to Jim, a boy in the class, "Jim, a letter please,"

"Um, L!" Jim replied brightly.

"Ooh, L! Jade, take it from L," Sikowitz said, "And, GO!"

"Listen up, this girl over here, is a freak," Jade pointed to Tori.

"My goodness, take a look in the mirror," Tori answered.

Beck was going to say something but Jade answered first.

"Nope, the mirror is broken by YOUR FACE!" Jade chuckled.

"Oh Geez, it was already broken when I saw it,"

"Please, the mirror loves me,"

"Quarrel all you like but what I said is true,"

Cat, Beck, Robbie and Andre was called to sit down by Sikowitz, obvious that they had no part in this fight.

"Right, that's what you say,"

"Shush Jade, no one wants to hear your voice,"

"The audience disagrees,"

"Up in your dreams again? Get down, it's reality,"

"Very funny Tori, haha,"

"Whatever, everyone dislikes you,"

"X-Rays are awesome,"

"WHAT?" Tori yelled.

"Sorry Tori, you are out of this game!" Sikowitz got up and danced. Tori glanced at Sikowitz.

"Great game Jade," Tori smiled.

"Thanks, you too, now everyone thinks we hate each other," Jade laughed softly. Tori nodded. Ever since helping Jade and Beck get back together, Jade and Tori have been close friends but they put on an act just like recently to fool people.

The bell rang and everyone headed out to lunch. The group of friends sat down at their usual table and started talking about Disc Golf. Cat came running to the table with a handbook.

"HEY GUYS!" Cat screamed loudly.

"What's up?" Tori grinned, knowing Cat is crazy.

"Handbook for Disc Golf," Cat placed the handbook on the table. Everyone looked at it and Robbie pulled the book.

"Hey look, a picture of a Disc Golf Team at... DOA?" Robbie squinted to see the picture.

"Give me that!" Jade snatched the book. "It says PCA, idiot,"

"Whoa, some cute girls," Beck laughed. Jade glared.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jade stated.

"Joking," Beck soothed Jade.

Andre took the handbook and looked at the picture.

"Haha, look at that hot Latina with the curls," Andre laughed. Tori grabbed the handbook off Andre and snorted.

"She's my cousin, Dana," Tori said out loud. Everyone stopped and looked between Andre and Tori.

"Now this is awkward," Andre scratched his head.

"Don't worry, she's got a boyfriend, him," Tori pointed to Logan Reese. Cat looked and sighed.

"Aw, he looked cute!" Cat moaned.

Trina Vega strutted past the table and glanced at the handbook in Tori's hands. She gasped and snatched the handbook away.

"Hey look, it's Dana, and that's one hot dude, hey, Tori, isn't he hot?" Trina smiled and pointed to Logan again.

"Hey, Trina, he's Dan-"Tori started but got cut off.

"Cute, I'm going to go to PCA on the weekend, much better boys there than here!" Trina smiled.

"Hello? We're right here," Robbie said, motioning between himself, Andre and Beck.

"So?" Trina shrugged.

"I am offended," Beck frowned.

"Can Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robert Shapiro, Jade West, Catarina Valentine and Beck Oliver please go see Sikowitz in his room please," the voice said through the loudspeaker. Everyone picked up their stuff and headed to see Sikowitz in their main classroom.

They knocked on the door and opened it. Tori looked around and sighed. She looked at her friends.

"How do you think he's going to enter this time?" Tori said.

"Who knows? He could like cut through the wall and enter through there," Andre said. Everyone laughed.

"Can you hear that?" Robbie asked. Everyone nodded and ran to the window, they heard creaking as the window opened and in came Sikowitz.

"Ah, nothing like entering through the window!" Sikowitz grinned. Jade rolled her eyes and pulled Beck with her to sit down.

"What's up, Sikowitz?" Beck started the conversation.

"Nothing much, just chilling," Sikowitz said and took out a coconut out of his bag. "And drinking coconut,"

Everyone paused and glanced at Sikowitz.

"So why are we here?" Cat asked.

"Oh! You guys, here are your new uniforms for Disc Golf," Sikowitz said while handing them some brown clothes.

"This is our uniform?" Jade asked in disgust.

"Er, no... those are my clothes I just dry-cleaned," Sikowitz slowly said. Everyone was thinking one thing: _Did he just say: JUST dry-cleaned?_

Sikowitz handed the red and white uniforms. The girls got white singlet tops with the HA of Hollywood Arts onto it and red short shorts. As for the boys, they got a white wife beater and red knee-length shorts. They all got white shoes with a red stripe on the side.

**So... how is it? This is my first story & I'm completely nervous. I love Zoey 101 and Victorious so I had to do this. :L Anywayss, I hope you like it, it will get better, honestly. Just wait. Will update every week, or as soon as I can. Please review :) I'd love it & next chapter will be ZOEY 101 **


	3. Choosing Schools

**Chapter Three **

_Zoey 101 POV._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101 or Victorious, if I did, I wouldn't be here. Also I apologize for not writing the Disclaimer for last chapter. :L

**ONTO THE STORY...**

_**What happened last time: **__Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael get called to the desk of Mr. Bender and he reveals their new member of the Disc Golf team, Stacey Dillsen. Of course, Stacey has no interest in Disc Golf, just Logan despite him being Dana's boyfriend. _

Zoey rolled her eyes as she walked away from Mr. Bender who left to go to his next class. She shuffled back to her friends and Stacey and told them they had to go to their next class. Dana and Logan walked together to Maths, Nicole went to History, Michael and Chase went to Science and Zoey and Stacey had to go to English. Stacey was being awfully quiet and Zoey started to feel guilty about ignoring her, they were going to be in the same team, might as well be nice to her.

"Hey Stacey," Zoey slowly said. Stacey looked up and smiled gratefully.

"Hi Zoey," Stacey replied, grinning madly.

"So, you're going to be on the team... Can you play?" Zoey asked, hoping she could.

"Oh, no, of course not, only joined because of..."

"Logan Reese," Stacey and Zoey both finished the sentence.

"Isn't he just yummy? His arms..." Stacey started and ended with drooling.

"Oh... right," Zoey said awkwardly and slipped into the English Room with Stacey in the hallway.

Zoey sat down next to a girl, Tracey, the girl that pushed Logan Reese into the fountain in 9th Grade, everyone thought she was a genius, especially Dana. Tracey smiled at Zoey and looked straight at the board. Zoey glanced up and saw a lot of writing so she decided to copy it all down while counting down till' after school to see what school they will compete against.

The bell finally rang meaning the end of school, Zoey picked up her books and ran outside to go back to her dorm, while running she saw Dana and Logan and caught up with them.

"Hey Zoe, why are you running?" Dana asked, confused.

"Just didn't want to be late," Zoey replied coolly, trying to regain her breath.

"Yeah, okay, let's go, I think I see Michael and Chase all the way up there!" Logan said.

"How'd you know?" Dana whispered.

"Hmm, there's a dark skinned guy and a bushy dude, of course I know," Logan answered.

They all quickened their pace and entered Room 101. Nicole, Michael and Chase were waiting inside and they set their stuff down, Logan rushed to the door and locked it and sighed with relief. Everyone had a confused look on their face.

"Saw Stacey entering Brenner Hall so locked before she came," Logan smirked. They heard a loud knock and Logan put a finger to his lips and everyone nodded. Michael bursted out laughing and went to the girls' secret stash of food and took out some chips. Dana took some and opened up her laptops. She went to her email and there was an email from Dean Rivers:

**Dear Dana Cruz and the rest of the Disc Golf team, **

**I am writing to show you a list of schools available for competition against PCA for Disc Golf, please choose wisely about the schools because we would not like another situation as before with Ridgeway Detention Centre. **

**Atlantic Coast Academy.**

**Ridgeway High.**

**Hollywood Arts.**

**Sports and Recreation Academy.**

**Long Beach High. **

**I assure that you will choose the right school and make PCA proud! **

**Sincerely, **

**Dean Rivers.**

"So what do you guys think?" Dana asked after ten minutes of her friends crowding around her.

"Atlantic Coast Academy?" Michael said softly.

"It sounds like our name, don't like it," Nicole giggled.

"Definitely not Ridgeway High, who knows what might happen after last time," Chase smiled.

"Hollywood Arts sounds okay?" Logan suggested. Everyone shrugged.

"Sports and Recreation Academy, nope. They must be amazing in sport," Dana noticed.

"Long Beach High just sounds weird," Zoey laughed. Everyone nodded.

"So the school we choose is Hollywood Arts?" Chase asked to make sure.

"Yes, anyways, they must be amazing in singing and stuff, not sport, so it's all good," Logan said proudly. Everyone laughed and nodded.

"I think my cousins go to Hollywood Arts," Dana said suddenly. Everyone looked at her.

"Names please? Hotness rating?" Logan demanded. Dana nudged him in the rib.

"Names are Tori and Trina Vega," Dana responded, annoyed. "Let me log on AIM, maybe Tori is on and can tell us who are on the team and if they're good?" Everyone nodded eagerly. Dana logged on and of course, Tori was on and she clicked on her name.

**DanaCruzIsDanger: **Hey Cousin :)

**MakeitShine: **DANA =P What's up?

**DanaCruzIsDanger: **You go to Hollywood Arts, correct?

**MakeitShine: **Correct, why?

**DanaCruzIsDanger: **Who's on the Disc Golf Team & Are they good?

**MakeitShine: **Oh, I'm on it, along with my friends: Andre, Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Sinjin.

**DanaCruzIsDanger: **OMGG. You never even played it before!

**MakeitShine: **It's a punishment, don't ask. :L

**DanaCruzIsDanger: **So cousin, looks like we're rivals. :D

**MakeitShine: **Yeah we are. Don't worry, you'll beat us.

**DanaCruzIsDanger: **Of course we will, we played it before and we have an amazing shooter that gets it in every time he throws it.

**MakeitShine: **Yeah, Yeah, LOGAN REESE. Stop talking about him. :S

**DanaCruzIsDanger: **Haha, he's amazing. Anyways, I'm going. So see you soon for the competition?

**MakeitShine: **Sure thing, love you D.

**DanaCruzIsDanger: **Love you T. 3

_DanaCruzIsDanger has signed out of the conversation._

"Looks like we have nothing to worry about," Chase grinned, high fiving Logan and Michael.

"Thank goodness!" Nicole exclaimed, dancing around. Logan grabbed Dana by the waist and pulled her closer to him, their faces inches away. She smiled and kissed him on the lips then pulled away.

"So I'm amazing?" Logan said, breathing on her face, sending chills up her back.

"Yeah you are, amazing in being an idiot," Dana laughed as she watched his face fall.

"You're amazing in thinking you're so good," Logan shot back.

"You can't think of a comeback, so that's why I love you," Dana smiled, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck. His hands snaking to her waist and resting there and pulling her into a hug.

"I will never let you go, because you make my life so amazing and beautiful and helped me realize that love isn't safe, it's dangerous, just like you." Logan said sweetly.

"I will never let you go because even though you're crazy, I love seeing you everyday and I love how you make me feel so nervous and with one kiss I know you're the one for me," Dana replied. They sealed the deal with another passionate, sparks-flying kiss with the rest of the gang standing and going: Aww.

**Sorry, I had to add the DL bit, I love them together. If Dana didn't leave, DL would actually happen. But she had to leave because she looked too old for her character. :( Anyways, REVIEW. Tell me if you like the DL bit but it's okay if you don't. :) NEXT IS VICTORIOUS. 3**


	4. Jade vs Tori

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Zoey 101. **

Tori took the red and white uniform unwillingly. Everyone stared in shock at the uniform they have to wear and Jade let out a sigh of depression. Andre turned to Jade in disgust.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have to wear this stupid uniform!" Andre exclaimed.

"Hey, don't blame this on me," Jade argued, throwing a ball she found that Mr. Sikowitz used to throw at the students earlier the year at Andre.

"Huh, yeah it is, if you didn't come up with the STUPID idea of the Ping Pong Scam, we wouldn't be here," Robbie shouted in anger. Jade pulled Rex out of his reach and threw him to the wall and stormed off.

"Sorry, about... her," Beck said worriedly and ran off. Tori sighed, she really liked Beck but she knew Jade would bash her up if she told him.

"Whatever, let's just go," Tori rolled her eyes and picked up her tote bag and walked out of the room. Cat, Andre and Sinjin followed and went to their classes. Robbie ran to Rex and picked him up and sprinted out of the classroom. While in her Science class, they were learning about plant and animal cells and Tori daydreamed about getting married to Beck Oliver. She scribbled in her book various different names:

_**Tori and Beck**_

_**Beck and Tori **_

_**Tori Oliver**_

_**Beck Vega**_

_**Tori Vega-Oliver**_

_**Mrs. Oliver **_

Unfortunately, Jade who was sitting in front of Tori turned around to ask if she could borrow a pen as hers ran out and saw the sheet of paper. Jade stood up and slapped Tori in the face and ripped the paper up and sat down. The teacher yelled at Jade which Jade, of course argued back and sighed. Tori got scared, she heard of what Jade did to the girls who tried to hit on her boyfriend, and let's say, it didn't end well... When the bell rang, Tori scrambled up, picked her books and ran out the door, heading straight home. When she got home, she sighed with relief and logged on her AIM to see if her cousin was online, she really needed her. Luckily, she was and she clicked her name.

**MakeitShine: **Dana Cruz, I need you ASAP.

**DanaCruzisDanger: **Hey, Sorry, this isn't Dana but it's Logan. Do you need her ASAP?

**MakeitShine: **Oh, hey Logan & yes, that'll be nice, thanks.

**DanaCruzisDanger: **Hey Tori, and sure, I'll get her for you. BRB.

**MakeitShine: **Thanks so much!

**DanaCruzisDanger: **Hey Tori, what's up with you?

**MakeitShine: **Scared of Jade... :L

**DanaCruzisDanger: **Oh gosh, what'd you do now?

**MakeitShine: **Wrote some marriage names about me & her boyfriend.

**DanaCruzisDanger: **Not a good move.

**MakeitShine: **Yeah, I figured. HELP!

**DanaCruzisDanger: **I'll bash her up for you when we compete?

**MakeitShine: **No thanks, we're competing in two weeks? –Is that right?- and I see her everyday.

**DanaCruzisDanger: **Here's a solution, just talk to her, alright?

**MakeitShine: **I would, IF Jade would talk. She would punch me. :S

**DanaCruzisDanger: **Call her and explain. She can't punch/hurt you then.

**MakeitShine: **Good idea, if she would answer my calls.

**DanaCruzisDanger: **Make your number 'unknown'

**MakeitShine: **That's good! Thanks so much Cruz!

**DanaCruzisDanger:** Your welcome & Good luck :P

**MakeitShine: **Thanks and bye :D

**DanaCruzisDanger: **See you.

Tori logged off of AIM and picked up her phone. She turned her number on unknown. She picked her laptop and typed in:** , **and updated her status as: **Wish me luck with patching things up with Jade! I'm sorry, babe! ARGHH! **With her emotion as **Desperate. **

She sighed and picked up her phone and looked through her contacts and found Jade West and dialled her number. The ringing went and the more and more it rang, she became more scared.

"Hello, Jade West here, girlfriend of Beck Oliver so hands off," Jade's voice rang through.

"Hey Jade, it's Tori and please don't hang up!" Tori begged. She heard Jade's sigh with annoyance.

"What do you want Tori?" Jade said.

"I'm sorry about what you found out today, look I really like Beck but I understand that he's your boyfriend and I would've done the same thing as you, maybe worse. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Tori said, sincerely, hoping she would be forgiven.

"Good idea, I would make it worse for you... you give me a rash Tori," Jade smirked and hung up.

"Jade West, TALK TO ME!" Tori said softly.

She sighed and switched off her phone and went to bed, she looked at the clock besides her bed, 11:41pm, she rolled her eyes and went to sleep, fearing what would happen to her tomorrow because of Jade's jealousy. _I wish she didn't get jealous easily; shouldn't she be proud to have a boyfriend that has girls drooling over him? I know I would if I had Beck..._ Tori thought, she wished she didn't have to go to school tomorrow, anything to avoid Jade, she would even go die if she was allowed. She slowly fell to a deep sleep...

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction"_

Tori's phone rang, meaning she had a call, her eyes opened drowsily and reached for her phone and looked at the caller ID: **Beck Oliver. **She smiled a little, but then quickly wiped the smile away and answered the phone:

"What's up Beck?" Tori asked.

"Nothing much," Beck replied.

"Oh really, then why are you calling at 4:38am in the morning?" Tori pointed out.

"Whatever, what'd you do to Jade?" Beck asked.

"Oh shoot, nothing," Tori answered quickly.

"Sure, just tell me,"

"It's nothing, don't worry," Tori responded.

"Tell me," Beck persisted.

"Hey, look at the time, good bye," Tori said quickly and hung up.

She sighed and looked at the roof of her room, she turned over and smiled at how Beck called her at four in the morning, she laughed and went to sleep again. A few hours later, she was awoken by Trina walking it and singing along to "Finally Falling". Tori rubbed her eyes and stared at her sister.

"Oh how gorgeous do you look today," Trina said out of nowhere.

"Um, thanks?" Tori asked confused.

"Not you, me!" Trina smiled happily and turned away. "You thought I was talking about you, haha,"

"Whatever," Tori rolled her eyes.

"Also there's a box for you downstairs, from your friend Jemma?" Trina said.

"Jade," Tori corrected.

"Look Tori, I don't care," Trina said dramatically and walked out of her room.

Tori shook her head and walked down and lifted the box and went back up to her room, she was feeling a bit scared and was afraid to open. She cut the box open and...

**So, how was it? Is it weird? Jade does get jealous easily and Tori and Beck are awesome together 8) but I won't reveal much. Just wait and see, if I'm bothered, I will update tomorrow. :D So next chapter is of course, Zoey 101. The pattern is Zoey 101 then Victorious then back and forth. ENJOY ;)**


	5. The Drama of Relationships

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101. Although, Dan Schneider does and he's one awesome guy, I think. According to his videos at **/danwarp** he is. :)

**To my Reviewers: **

**Rena: **Thank you so much for thinking it's a good story. I wasn't sure if it was good, but thank you so much :) You're my first ever reviewer, and that's so cool. Rock on'

**Just saying: **Thanks for saying you were enjoying it, until one mistake of mine. I didn't realize I didn't put them in my summary, because I could've sworn I did. I'm so sorry, but don't worry, it's going to be a Jade x Beck fic, not Tori x Beck. So I'm really sorry. Thanks for correcting me!

**Zoey 101:**

With a week before the actual game of Disc Golf against Hollywood Arts, the whole gang is nervous. Wondering what will happen to them at the game, Dana was the calmest one there which was a surprise as usually Zoey was. The gang was called to see Mr. Bender for their Disc Golf uniform which of course, was unapproved by everyone.

They pushed the door open to find Mr. Bender sitting on his table, reading a newspaper waiting for them. Chase coughed a little to catch Mr. Bender's attention as he didn't notice them inside.

"Mr. Bender?" Nicole asked, patiently.

"Oh yes, Nicole, your uniforms!" Mr. Bender smiled and handed them some purple and blue clothes.

"They're dripping," Michael said happily. Everyone, as usual, stopped their actions to send weird faces to Michael. He looked up and sighed. "Oh, stop being so flumpy!" Michael exclaimed.

Dana stifled a laugh and grinned at her friends. They thanked Mr. Bender and went outside, once they stepped outside, a fellow classmate of theirs rushed up to them.

"Hello peeps-s-s!" Stacey Dillsen said with her lisp. "Hello Logan Reessse."

"Hi Stacey..." Everyone said awkwardly, Logan pulled Dana closer to him. Stacey saw what he did and sighed and walked into the classroom they came out of to collect her uniform.

"Come on guys! Let's go practice Disc Golf!" Zoey said enthusiastically. Everyone nodded and raced out onto the Disc Golf field that the school set up for them. Logan ran to get the discs while everyone started stretching.

"So when's our game?" Chase inquired. Everyone thought about it a bit.

"I think it's next Friday afternoon?" Nicole answered for him and Chase nodded. Logan sprinted back to the gang, and started panting really hard. Dana stood up and rushed to him.

"What's up Log?" Dana asked, concerned.

"Stacey, running, is chasing after me, wanting to practice..." Logan replied in between breaths. Zoey giggled and helped Logan up, they all picked up a disc and started throwing it into the goal. **(I don't know what it's called, is it a goal, or net or something?) **Logan of course, didn't need to try as he could easily do it and helped Dana.

"Hey D, just don't throw too hard," Logan instructed while Dana rolled her eyes. She asked Logan a question but he didn't answer. She turned to face him and saw he was distracted by a couple of cheerleaders practicing their cheers. She looked at the cheerleaders and saw them waving to him and gossiping. She looked back to her boyfriend to see him waving and winking to them. Dana, was furious and slapped him across the face and stormed off. Nicole, Zoey, Chase and Michael obviously heard the loud slap and glanced at their friends, next thing they knew Dana was gone and Logan with a red face.

"You're such an idiot, Logan," Zoey yelled at him. Nicole pushed him to the ground.

"Dana was such a good girlfriend to you; she thought she changed you, but obviously not. You never liked Dana did you? You were probably using her to get to those cheerleaders, well, guess what? You have no one now!" Nicole freaked out on him and they both ran to go after Dana. Chase and Michael shook their heads at Logan who was still on the floor.

"Dude, not cool," Chase sighed.

"Yeah, Dana really digged you, and flirting with other girls? Totally not dripping," Michael said.

Chase and Michael headed off in the direction Dana and the girls went. Although they were far away, Logan had good hearing and could hear their conversation.

"Dude, you don't say dripping when something bad happens," Chase said.

"But I said it _wasn't_ dripping, so it counts," Michael explained.

"Michael, saying dripping is not dripping," Chase laughed.

"You're just feeling flumpy," Michael sighed.

"No one's going to use flumpy, it just sounds like a stuffed toy," Chase said.

And with that, Logan couldn't hear their conversation anymore. He slapped his head, he really did like Dana. But how could she expect that Logan would change. He's just the player, but somehow he didn't play Dana. He groaned. He had to talk to Dana and explain that flirting with them is a reflex.

Meanwhile, Dana rushed into Brenner Hall and headed up to Room 101. She had tears down her cheeks and her make-up was running. She couldn't believe she was crying over something so stupid.

"Come on Dana, did you really expect him to change?" Dana said to herself. "I guess I did, he hasn't looked at a girl, or flirted with one ever since we went out, so why now?" When she was walking down the hallway, she saw Quinn Pensky walking down the opposite way.

"Dana, what's wrong?" Quinn asked sincerely. Dana smiled, Quinn was cool now.

"Oh, it's just Logan, he's being an idiot, flirting with other girls!" Dana replied, calmly.

"Of course he is, but didn't he stop after you two started dating?" Quinn asked again.

"That's what I thought, I just think he lost the spark between us," Dana answered.

"Aw, D. You'll be fine, don't worry," Quinn hugged Dana and Dana smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Quinn, you're awesome," Dana laughed and said goodbye to walk back to Room 101.

She entered the room and then came in Zoey and Nicole with Chase and Michael after them.

"Dana!" Nicole shouted and ran to hug her. Dana laughed a little.

"Are you alright, D?" Michael asked softly. Dana nodded.

"I'm fine, I've been thinking, after Logan did that, I don't think I like him anymore..." Dana said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Dana in shock.

"Are you serious? You not liking Logan anymore?" Chase exclaimed. Dana nodded.

"Well, once a player, always a player, you can't just expect him to have a relationship," Dana explained. Zoey was still in shock at this news.

"But you love him, don't you? You can't just stop loving him in 10 minutes!" Zoey said.

"Well, sure, I guess I still love him, but I just don't love him like that anymore," Dana shrugged. Though, they didn't know, a person named Logan Reese was at the door, listening to their whole conversation with a tear sliding down his face...

**How'd it go? I hope you guys enjoyed it, because this chapter had a little drama in it. I was so sad when I wrote this, Dana and Logan are my favourite couple! But, there's not much drama with the other characters so I had to do it. **

**Victorious chapter is next. :)**


	6. A new love

**Chapter 6 – A new love**

**To my Reviewers: **

**TigerLily1212 – **Thank you so much! Don't worry, it's not going to be a Beck and Tori story, it's going to be a Beck and Jade. How come you don't like Dana and Logan? But thanks for saying you like how I write. Thanks so much! :)

**Just Saying - **Haha, no worries. I can't wait myself, and I'm the one writing!

**x-freakthefreak0ut – **Thanks! I love Victorious & Zoey 101 as well, so I just had to cross-over them. Thanks for being addicted to it, it makes me feel good.

**Choey4life – **Thank you, also don't worry, Chase and Zoey will be coming up in my next Zoey 101 chapter. So is Nicole & Michael, if you were wondering. I will add them in, so relax. :)

**Blank - **Not sure who you are, but your name was blank. So I'll call you blank. :) Thanks for liking my story, but this would be a Beck and Jade story, but I'll later make a Beck and Tori story so keep waiting!

**Smileymikky97 – **Thank you! I'm updating on the Australian weekends. Because I live in Aus, maybe twice on the weekend.

**On with the story…**

Tori looked inside of the box; she saw black things moving at the bottom. She reached her hand in and screamed when she saw they were spiders. She shook them off outside and ran in. She gasped, she was now freaked out. _Didn't Jade say she had spiders and snakes as pets? _ Tori sighed, spiders weren't that bad but now she was afraid of Jade putting a snake near her.

She opened the door and chucked the box in her rubbish bin and went to get ready for another day at Hollywood Arts, she brushed her hair and picked up her backpack and walked to school. Once she got to school, she quickly went to her locker and opened it. Inside, she saw a frog; she had a big fear of frogs and once again, screamed. Everyone started laughing at her and she had tears in her eyes. She ran to the Janitor's closet but slipped because of some water on the floor and fell and hit her head on the opened door.

Everyone was laughing again and she rushed inside the Janitor's closet. Once inside, she locked the door and slid down the door and sat on the floor with her face in her arms crying her eyes out. She breathed out and thought about all the things she did to deserve this kind of humiliation. Andre was there watching the whole incident between Tori, frogs and water. He felt sorry for her and jogged over to the Janitor's closet and tried to open it.

Meanwhile, Tori inside yelled for whoever it is to go away. Andre sighed and took a key out and opened it, pushing Tori out of the way.

"What was that? How'd you get in?" Tori snapped. Andre put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, and I got a key from helping the janitor with his work," Andre responded. Tori turned her face away from Andre, hoping he didn't notice her crying.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Tori asked. Andre had a look of sympathy and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"Hey, Tori, it's going to be okay," Andre tried to say to calm her down. Tori laid her head on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Jade hates me, and she's capable of killing people," Tori said, out of the blue.

"Don't worry, she does it with everyone," Andre smiled. Tori giggled and sighed. "You're amazing, you could handle everything so nothing can kill you," Andre added. Tori nodded.

Meanwhile, Jade West was waiting outside the Janitor's closet for Tori to come out so she can scare her more. Beck fixed his hair and went to Jade's side.

"Hey babe," Jade smiled.

"Hey J, why are you doing this to Tori?" Beck asked, curiously, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"She deserves revenge," Jade answered while sipping her coffee.

"What did she do?"

"She fell head over heels for you,"

"WHAT?" Beck yelled in shock.

Jade turned to her boyfriend and laughed at his face. She pecked him on the lips softly.

"You heard me," Jade stated.

"Jade, I love you, you're gorgeous and amazing and no one could replace you. So you shouldn't be jealous of other girls because of them being in love with me," Beck said, taking her coffee out of her hand and kissing her passionately. After that, they rested their foreheads against each other's and smiled softly.

"Ew, you're getting all sappy and corny," Jade pointed out.

"Normally I wouldn't, but you're just so breathtaking, I had to," Beck replied. Jade laughed.

"I love you, you know that?" Jade whispered.

"I love you too, beautiful," Beck whispered back while reaching for her hand to hold and walk to their first class. "Hey, cool off on Tori, yeah?"

"Whatever," Jade sighed.

While they walked to class, Andre and Tori were still in the Janitor's closet talking.

"What has she done to other girls that have flirted with Beck?" Tori asked, scared of the answer.

"You wouldn't want to know," Andre laughed. Tori thought: _Oh Gosh, I'm dead meat._

"Tell me!" Tori persisted. Andre smiled at Tori, she was really beautiful.

"Ah, let's just say, what she did to you, is rated 1 out of a scale of 1 – 10," Andre said.

_I'm so dead, I'm so stupid, and I'm so going to get killed soon! _ Tori thought.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Tori sarcastically said. Andre chuckled.

"Hey Tor, don't worry. There are people out here that would do anything to protect you from bad things," Andre said, softly. Tori looked up and shook her head.

"As if, maybe my parents… and Trina, but they have to because they're family," Tori scoffed.

"No, there are people, like Cat, Robbie, Rex, Beck and…" Andre started.

"And?" Tori looked at him in the eye.

"And maybe me, a guy that's been in love with you for a while," Andre finished.

Tori glanced up at him in confusion and shock. She blushed a little and stayed quiet. Andre got the message and stood up from Tori and opened the door. He turned around to look at Tori one more time; she looked up at him and saw him walk out the door, the door of her life. His friendship was pretty much gone from her life…

"I love you too…" Tori whispered as he closed the door. She closed her eyes to prevent the newly made tears falling from her eyes. She opened them again and just let them fall all over again.

**So how was it? I think this chapter had a bit more drama. I just think the beginning kind of sucked, because I had a good idea for the thing in the box, but forgot all about it. :L Zoey 101 chapter next, I'm going to update in 2 – 3 hours, I'm bored at home and listening to my iPod so might as well **

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	7. I'm gone

**Chapter 7 – I'm Gone...**

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Zoey 101, it would be up to its 6th season, but it's not... so I don't own it. How I wish Zoey 101 would still be making new episodes!

**On with the story...**

After hearing what Dana had to say, Logan pulled away from the room 101 and shuffled back to his own room. He couldn't believe that Dana would just stop loving him after one stupid thing. While walking back, he saw Natalie, a popular cheerleader skipping towards him. He smiled at Natalie but then continued walking. Natalie placed a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Hey Logan," Natalie greeted. Logan waved a bit then stopped.

"What's up?" Logan asked to be polite but he wasn't in the mood.

"Oh nothing, how about you?" Natalie responded.

"So-So," Logan replied.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked, concerned.

"Dana said she didn't love me anymore," Logan shrugged. Natalie smiled.

Meanwhile, Dana was still in her room surrounded by her friends. She was tired of all their arguing about that it was stupid she didn't love Logan anymore.

"Guys, shut up! I think, maybe I do still love him!" Dana yelled.

"YAY!" Nicole screeched. Dana laughed and smiled.

"Go find him, D. I think he would like to talk to you," Michael suggested.

"Okay, I'll go now, see you!" Dana waved and walked out to find Logan. She saw Logan with a cheerleader near the fountain. She walked forward and heard bits of their conversation, them being oblivious to the fact that she was near them.

"Oh no, why shouldn't she? I mean you're hot!" Natalie grinned.

"Thanks but... yeah," Logan grinned back.

"Do you want to forget about her? Like we could go out to Sushi Rox, now?"

"Sure," Logan answered and Natalie grabbed his hand. Dana shook her head when she saw them walk away to Sushi Rox, hands together. Her eyes teared up and she ran back to her room. She opened it and slammed it, scaring everyone inside. Everyone looked up to see Dana crying and they all hugged her.

"Okay, what did Logan do this time?" Chase asked.

"L-L-Logan went to S-Sushi Rox, w-w-with N-N-Natalie..." Dana sobbed out.

"What the fudge?" Nicole slammed her hand on the desk.

"Yeah, why would he do that?" Zoey asked.

"T-to forget a-a-about m-m-m-me!" Dana cried. Michael and Chase had their hands rolled into fists, ready to hurt Logan. Dana was always a good friend to them and they wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

"That's it! I'm going to bash up that punk!" Michael angrily yelled. Chase nodded and they both headed out the door to Sushi Rox. Zoey and Nicole rushed up to Dana and comforted her. Quinn knocked on the door and opened it.

"Oh my goodness, don't tell me Logan had something to do with this!" Quinn said.

"He did," Zoey said, worried. Quinn patted Dana's back.

"I'm going to use my zap watch and zap him!" Quinn announced.

"He's at Sushi Rox, probably eating Sushi!" Nicole pointed out. Quinn nodded and walked out to find Logan.

Michael and Chase were halfway to Sushi Rox and they ran the rest of the way. Once there, they saw Logan and Natalie at a table, flirting with each other. Michael stormed over and grabbed Logan's shirt and pulled him outside.

"What are you doing Michael?" Logan yelled.

"ME? What are YOU doing?" Michael yelled back.

"I'm with Natalie," Logan answered coolly.

"Don't you realize you have a girlfriend?" Chase screamed.

"What? I heard her say she didn't love me!" Logan defended.

"That doesn't mean you go out with other girls!" Chase shot back.

"You guys haven't broken it off yet!" Michael defended Chase.

"Whatever, tell Dana we're done and I'm leaving the Disc Golf team!" Logan shouted. Logan walked off into Sushi Rox to go back to Natalie.

Michael and Chase shook their heads; they couldn't believe Logan broke it off with Dana. They didn't know how to explain it to Dana, she's going to be more heartbroken. After a few minutes, they heard footsteps behind them and they quickly turned, hoping it wasn't Dana. It was Quinn, with her Zap Watch.

"Where is he?" Quinn demanded. They pointed towards the table Logan was at through the window and they all went inside. Quinn stood behind Logan and fixed her Zap Watch to aim at him. She pressed the watch and lasers came and hit Logan. He jumped up and turned to Quinn angrily. She kept pressing and he kept trying to dodge it.

"Quinn, STOP IT!" Logan yelled. Quinn kept zapping at him and Natalie stood up in fear. Logan tried to move his bodies to not get hit by the zaps.

"Yeah you better run, Natalie," Quinn threatened. Natalie sighed.

"No guy is worth this," Natalie said and stalked off. Quinn stopped the zapping and smirked at Logan. He clenched his teeth together, furious at Quinn.

"What is up with you guys?" Logan asked, tapping his foot.

"You cheated on Dana," Chase stated, with no hesitation.

"She said she didn't love me!" Logan argued.

"Hey, after that, she said she was stupid and did love you," Michael said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and she went to find you to apologize to you but she saw you with Natalie and you said you wanted to forget about her," Chase added.

"How'd you know she said that?" Michael asked.

"I heard it," Logan answered.

"She's sorry, man!" Chase pleaded.

"Whatever, it's too late, tell her to find a new boyfriend," Logan shrugged and left them three behind. Quinn fixed the Zap Watch again and zapped at Logan a few more times. He began running and Quinn stopped. Michael, Chase and Quinn exchanged each other looks and they all walked back to 101 to tell Dana the bad news.

They opened the door to explain what Logan said to Dana and Dana was on her bed, hugging her pillow and still crying her eyes out. Dana glanced up at them and sighed. Michael, Chase and Quinn didn't want to explain what Logan said.

"Hey D, you should go see Logan in our room and talk," Chase smiled.

"Okay, is he with Natalie?" Dana said.

"Nah, I scared her off," Quinn said smugly. "With the Zap Watch!"

"Alright, I'm going now, bye," Dana sighed.

Dana walked over to the boys' dorm and knocked on it. She entered and saw Logan on the single bed, throwing a basketball in the air, over and over again.

"What do you want, Dana?" Logan asked. Dana sighed, whenever he called her Dana, he was always angry or upset.

"Wanted to talk, why'd you go off with Natalie? We're still together!" Dana said.

"You don't love me anymore," Logan replied.

"I do! I know you heard what I said but I realized it was stupid!" Dana pleaded.

"Look, I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me to not go off with another girl!"

"But that's what you did?" Dana asked, confused.

"Well, look Dana. I still love you but I can't take you back. You're going solo now and so am I, and I'm off the Disc Golf team, sorry," Logan said. Dana tried to argue back but Logan interrupted her.

"Can you go now?" Logan asked. Dana kept the tears in her eyes and walked out.

"Logan Riley Reese, I love you so much and you don't know how much you just hurt me," Dana Cruz said before closing the door. Logan turned his head to the door she just left out of. He put his head back on the pillow and sighed. He did love Dana but he just said all that and knew they couldn't be together.

**Aw, this chapter made me really sad. Logan and Dana do love each other! Logan didn't know that Dana made a mistake when he went off with Natalie. So that leads them to broken hearts. :L I want to continue this but next is Victorious :) **


	8. We're nearly there

**Hollywood Disc Golf **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Victorious._

Tori opened the door and shuffled out of the Janitor's closet. She couldn't believe that Andre really liked her. She wondered why she said she loved him too if she just liked Beck last night.

_Maybe I was using Beck as a cover-up for my love for Andre? _Tori nodded and saw Andre by his keyboard locker. She couldn't be in a relationship with Andre; it would ruin their friendship, their brother-sister love, pretty much everything.

"Hey Andre," Tori smiled. Andre turned to see Tori, looking weak.

"What's up Tori?" Andre asked, trying to act normal.

"Look, what you told me, shocked me. I love you too, but I can't date you," Tori said quickly. Andre had hurt in his eyes but nodded in agreement. He knew they couldn't go out together.

"I agree, our friendship is too big to lose," Andre nodded.

"I'll try not to fall in love with you," Tori said.

"Same here," Andre agreed and hugged her.

"You're my big brother," Tori whispered.

"You're my little sister," Andre laughed.

They quickly met up with Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie and Sinjin to practice for their Disc Golf game but instead, ended up doing nothing relating to Disc Golf. Sikowitz saw them and sprinted up to them, taking a five minute rests every minute. He finally went up to them and waved a sheet of paper in the air.

"What's that?" Cat asked, jumping up to try and catch it.

"Sit down Cat," Robbie said.

"Hey, that's what my Mum says to me and my cat!" Cat exclaimed.

"That's weird," Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, Sikowitz, what's that sheet?" Tori asked.

"It's your permission forms, to travel to PCA and back for the competition!" Sikowitz answered and handed out the sheets to everyone. Everyone thanked him and glanced through the sheet for important information. All was good and it was time to go home, when at separate homes, they all tried to practice their disc throwing. They were ready for the game next week.

**First time ever, this is now to a Zoey 101 POV. I don't really have anything to write for Victorious now... **

Dana ran back to her dorm to tell everyone the news of what Logan said to her. She entered her dorm and told her friends about how Logan is not competing in the Disc Golf team anymore. They all got angry and marched over to Room 32, Bradford Hall. Michael got out his key and unlocked the door and all the friends entered.

"Logan, you have to be on the Disc Golf team!" Nicole cried.

"Look, it's too hard for me and Dana so I can't," Logan answered.

"Logan, whatever happened between us shouldn't affect whether we're on the Disc Golf team or not, you have to help us!" Dana begged. Logan thought about it, it was true.

"Fine, I'll be on it again. But I need to talk to Dana alone," Dana looked shock and shook her head furiously. She didn't want to talk to him ever again alone. All their friends nodded and left the room.

"What do you want, Reese?" Dana sneered.

"I'm sorry," Logan said suddenly.

"What?" Dana asked.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gone out with Natalie. We didn't break up yet, and then I acted so rude to you! I want to be with you again," Logan said softly.

Dana glanced into his eyes, he was being serious. But she couldn't do this to herself again; she couldn't be in a relationship again.

"That's all sweet and stuff, but just like 10 minutes ago... you told me you wouldn't take me back," Dana started. "Now you want to? I'm sorry, but all this heartbreak is really hard for me and I can't do it!" Dana said, tears forming into her eyes.

"I understand, you want us to be friends," Logan sighed.

"For now... We'll see what the future holds for us. Maybe, after the Disc Golf game, I'll see about us!" Dana smiled. Logan nodded and gave Dana a kiss on the forehead and pulled her into a hug.

They heard whispers outside of the door and they both rolled their eyes, knowing it was their friends listening into their conversation. Dana released Logan and turned the handle, pulling the door inwards and seeing all their friends collapsing on the floor.

Michael laughed awkwardly while everyone else quickly stood up, acting like nothing happened. Logan rolled his eyes.

"So, what's with you guys?" Zoey asked, nudging Dana.

"Oh, you guys didn't hear?" Dana shot back.

"With you guys, leaning on the door like that... I'm sure you heard," Logan backed Dana up, while laughing.

"Well, we would've. But Michael kept burping then his stomach was rumbling like thunder!" Chase exclaimed.

"Dude, I was burping because I drank 4 bottles of Blix before and I'm craving food at the moment!" Michael defended himself.

"We're friends, nothing more, nothing less," Logan summed up.

"Yes, friends!" Dana emphasised on the word "friends."

"Yeah! We got it!" Nicole laughed. Dana and Logan hugged and they all went out to Sushi Rox to fix Michael's cravings.

**Back to Victorious... This might switch back and forth. **

Tori opened her eyes from her deep sleep. It was the day they were competing against PCA in Disc Golf. She awoke quickly and got dressed in her Disc Golf uniform. She tied up the shoe laces and had a good breakfast, she rushed out of the house and ran to Hollywood Arts. Once there, she had to go into Sikowitz' room and when she got there, she saw the rest of the team.

"Hey people! Let's head over to PCA!" Sikowitz announced and everyone celebrated and walked out to go onto the bus. After 15 minutes of driving, they were at PCA, ready for competition. Tori immediately saw the PCA team waiting for them on the Disc Golf field. She saw her cousin Dana and ran up to her giving her the biggest hug in the world.

"Hey Tori, ready for game?" Dana asked.

"Oh yeah D, bring it on," Tori smiled.

**Sorry if this chapter is really weird. I'm really tired & I have writer's block. Next chapter is the last, the game and their resolution. **

**Would Dana and Logan get together again?**

**Zoey, Chase? Nicole, Michael? When are they going to get together? HOW? **

**Wait and see. **

**I'm going to upload soon, I want to finish this and start a new story. :)**


	9. The Final Game

**Hollywood Disc Golf – The Finale**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Zoey 101 or Victorious._

It was game time, PCA vs. Hollywood Arts. Sikowitz and Mr. Bender went before them and introduced them to the game while the two teams sat on opposite benches, trying to scare the others.

"Now, we will play 9 holes of regulation Disc Golf," Sikowitz said.

"The team with the lowest combined score, wins," Mr. Bender finished. PCA nodded, they already knew how to play while Hollywood Arts was confused. Beck put up his hand.

"Don't you mean the highest combined score wins?" Beck asked.

"Dude, haven't you played GOLF before?" Logan snapped from the other team. Beck glanced at Logan and shook his head.

"No, I'm musically gifted, not sport-wise?" Beck answered.

"What a wuss," Logan mumbled.

"No Beck, you try to score with the least amount of shots. So the lowest combined shot wins," Robbie explained. Beck nodded and smiled.

"OKAY! Let's play Disc Golf!" Nicole exclaimed, jumping up.

"YAY!" Cat smiled brightly. Nicole saw Cat and smiled brightly too, they had so much in common. So perky and happy! Logan turned and helped Dana up, hoping this would convince her to take him back. She smiled gratefully and took his hand. They all assembled into their teams with Stacey and Sinjin sitting on the benches.

They flipped a coin to see who would go first, Hollywood Arts was the winner. They sent Jade up first, seeing as she was the best player. She aimed and threw the disc but it got caught short and she had to try again. It took her 2 shots to get it in. Logan rolled his eyes and picked up a red disc and didn't aim but threw it. It hit the net, an ace! PCA team jumped in the air.

"Go Logan!" Dana screamed. Logan turned and smiled at her.

"Go REESE!" Stacey yelled, hoping for the same reaction from Logan he gave Dana, but he just ignored her. Stacey sighed and moved closer to Sinjin, Sinjin furrowed his eyebrows and moved away.

"Er, what are you doing?" Sinjin asked.

"I want to know you," Stacey smiled.

"Okay, I'm Sinjin,"

"Stacey, I collect cotton swabs and make models out of them,"

"That's cool, I collect teeth of relatives of our old presidents!"

"That's weird, but cool at the same time!"

Second hole and Zoey got up. She threw the disc and it got in within 2 shots. Cat got up and threw it but it accidentally hit Nicole in the face when she aimed. Nicole got knocked back, into Michael's arms.

"Hey Nicole, you okay?" Michael asked, concerned.

"Yes Michael! Thank you! You're the best! I love your arms, so musclier. Your face is cute too, stuff it. You're very cute!" Nicole babbled.

"I think she got hit hard enough that she's spilling her secrets," Zoey smiled, glad to know that Michael heard what she said.

"She thinks I'm cute?" Michael asked. Dana and Zoey nodded.

"Oh yeah, she loves you," Dana grinned. Michael's face lit up then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Nicole obviously went back to normal when she felt someone's lips on hers. She saw Michael's face and deepened the kiss. The rest of the gang smiled and didn't notice Andre throwing an ace into the net, making the scores even.

Dana groaned and it was the third hole. It was her turn to throw but she didn't want to leave the sight of Nicole and Michael being all cute because they found out that they liked each other. Dana picked up a yellow disc and got enthusiasm from her team. She smiled gratefully and threw the disc in. She also got an ace which made the whole team jump in joy. She clapped her hands in shock and skipped back.

"Where are Chase and Zoey?" Dana asked.

"They've gone off over there," Michael pointed at them.

"Why?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Chase told me that he finally wanted to tell Zoey how he felt about her," Logan said. Everyone's eyes went wide and they screamed in happiness.

"FINALLY!" Nicole gasped. They turned to watch Robbie take 3 turns to throw it in. Then they quickly turned to watch Chase and Zoey. They saw Chase scratch the back of his head and Zoey looking shock. Then, they saw them leaning in kissing each other.

"OMG!" Michael screamed. Zoey and Chase turned to look at their friends, they all hand thumbs up and they walked back to them hand in hand.

"Hey Chase, your go!" Logan patted his back as Chase went up to aim for the 4th hole. At the end of the 9 holes, they all sat back on their benches.

"Alright, very close game," Sikowitz announced.

"Only one winner, the losing team with the score of 37 is Hollywood Arts," Mr. Bender smiled. "PCA won with a score of 32!" Stacey, Logan, Dana, Zoey, Chase, Michael and Nicole jumped up and high-fived each other while Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade, Beck and Sinjin congratulated them.

"For celebration of our win, we would like to take Hollywood Arts to a party!" Mr. Bender announced and everyone jumped in the air at the thought of a party.

Once at the party, Jade and Beck quickly pulled each other to the dance floor and danced. Cat and Robbie joined them as friends and so did Sinjin and Stacey. Andre managed to convince Tori to dance with him while Michael and Chase had no problem to ask their new girlfriends, Nicole and Zoey to dance. After all that, Logan, Dana, Sikowitz and Mr. Bender were by themselves waiting. One of Mr. Bender's favourite songs blasted out of the speakers. Mr. Bender told all three of them it was one of his favourites and Sikowitz agreed that it was his favourite too. They both decided to go out and dance to it as friends.

That left Dana and Logan alone at the food table, Dana sipping her drink and Logan eating mini hotdogs. Dana sighed, she decided to take Logan back but didn't know how to say it.

"Have you thought of taking me back?" Logan asked. Dana looked up in shock, wondering how he read her mind. "I know you Cruz, I know what you're thinking," Logan added. Dana rolled her eyes.

"I've thought, and I'm taking you back," Dana smiled. Logan's face lit up like a child's face on Christmas morning. She got up and dragged him to the dance floor and they danced with their friends. Logan pushed some of Dana's curls away and cupped her face, before leaning in and kissing her. He tried to pull away but Dana pulled him in, kissing him passionately.

Zoey and Chase, Nicole and Michael, Jade and Beck all kissed their partner in happiness.


End file.
